All About Us
by Darkiise
Summary: A short story about the love between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and how Harry is betrayed by by the people he trusts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I do not own any of the characters. I shall be using my own storyline and the characters are in their 6****th**** year of Hogwarts. Its only going to be one chapter. I hope you like it. If you've read any other of my previous unfinished stories then I'm sorry for not posting any chapters recently but as soon as I have the time then I'll be adding them later next week. No promises though but I'll try my best. This story is inspired by the music of t.A.T.u. **

The rain crashed down onto the two boys in the Transfiguration Court. They were holding onto each other tight, kissing passionately. They heard a stumble behind them and they saw a 4th year picking themselves off the grass and trying to get in from the rain. The two boys looked at each other, knowing that everyone will find out eventually. No-one would be able to accept the relationship that they had. They had argued time and time again, always arriving at the same collection of words.

"Harry, you know I can't tell my friends. I know you understand that, you've told me more times then I can remember. It's hard for me though."

"How Draco? How is it harder? I'm famous throughout the wizarding world. How do you think they'd react. Plus my friends, Ron wouldn't be too understanding."

"Then I don't know what to do. We're screwed. I love you so much my heart aches to know that once people find out they'll tear us apart."

Tears formed in the Slytherin boy's eyes. Harry held him close, kissing his forehead, trying to make his lover feel better. He took Draco's hand in his own and led him under the tree, away from the rain. He lifted Draco's head up to meet his smoky-grey eyes.

"Baby, please don't worry. I'm going to protect our love until the very end. No-one will tear us apart. Not your father, my friends, the world. I'll tell my friends, they'll have to understand. Me and them have been through so much."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you Draco."

They held onto each other, noses touching. They'd never felt so close, so much in love. Draco started to kiss Harry's neck whilst unbuttoning his shirt. The feel of Draco's hands on Harry's body made the chosen one tingle all over. He gave out a little cute laugh, which turned on the blonde-haired boy and made him bite and kiss down his body. He was finally on his knees, unfastening the trousers of his boyfriend.

"Out here?" Harry asked.

Draco replied with a cheeky smile and slid Harry's cock into his mouth. He sucked on the tip at first, teasing him, making him want more. He went deeper till he had it whole. He rubbed his tongue up and down the shaft. It all got a bit to much for Harry, he knew that it was going to end up out of control like it always did. He pushed Draco onto his back and mounted him.

"You've been a very bad boy."

"Aren't I always?"

….

Harry James Potter woke up in his bed in the dorm. He stretched, put on his glasses and looked around. The 6th years room was a mess. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean never left anything tidy. Harry couldn't judge though, he was just as bad. Every body appeared to be up apart from Ron. Harry grabbed a towel from the side of his bed, wrapped it round his waist and headed to the boys showers.

The hot water showered over him and he welcomed it. He couldn't stop thinking about how amazing Draco looked the night before. His white shirt gone see-through from the rain, his hair all wild, sexy and wet. He shivered at the memory and wanted it to happen again.

"Morning Harry." He looked around and saw Draco standing by the doorway. He grabbed him by his cloak and pulled him under the water.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! I'm getting all wet."

"Just how I want you baby. Now, one question. How did you get in here?"

"You're not the only one who knows the secret passage-ways."

"Ahh." Harry smiled and kissed Draco, lightly at first. They just couldn't help themselves and they became wild.

Draco pushed Harry back against the tiles and became the one in control. His own cock became erect. Harry ripped down his lovers trousers and delighted in what he saw. He was going to take action when the Slytherin Prince stopped him. Draco turned the chosen one around and bent him over. He didn't think twice when he pushed his cock into Harry's ass. They both moaned and breathed heavy as the thrusts got faster and rougher.

Meanwhile: Ron kissed Hermione good bye and walked to the Gryffindor Showers. The door creaked open, as ever, and he heard that one shower was already running. He walked slowly to the hooks on the wall, got undressed and put a towel around him. He turned the corner, walked up to the closest shower head and turned it on. Ron Weasley was just about to walk under the shower when he heard a shout.

"Harry?" He called out. He walked around the cubicles to look for his best friend. More sighs and moans rang out through the room. Ron called again but no-one replied. Stopped, trying to listen where the sounds were coming from. He was confused as to why his friend was making those sounds. When he finally found Harry his jaw dropped. His best friend and best-friends enemy were furiously kissing. Harry was pressed up against the wall, his legs wrapped around a very naked Draco. As far as Ron could tell they were having sex.

"What the actual fuck?"

Harry and Draco looked around to see Ron looking mortified. They jumped apart and covered themselves up. Draco was nervously laughing but stopped when he saw the look on Ron's face.

"I better get going. See you around Harry."

"Ok, bye." The tone in Harry's voice was harsh. He didn't mean to sound that way, he was just pissed off that his best friend had found them and he wasn't more careful.

"Ron, I can explain."

"What the hell is going on Harry? What were you doing with him?"

"Fucking?"

"Oh haha Harry, I could see that. Draco Malfoy? I don't get it! I don't understand. What the hell?"

"Ron, please calm down. I didn't want you to find out that way."

"I bet I wasn't going to find out at all. I wish I hadn't."

"Don't be like that. I was going to tell you. I was just waiting for the right time. Honestly. I'm in love with him. I know you wont be able to understand that but please try. You cant help who you fall for."

"How long?"

"Not long. Only 6 months."

"6 MONTHS IS NOT LONG? ITS FUCKING AGES MATE!"

Harry fell to the floor, hiding his face in his hands. Everything came so sudden. The one person he could talk to about anything was freaking out and he was scared he was going to get beaten up or worse lose him.

"Ron, I'm so sorry. I was a fool to think you would understand this. In the beginning I didn't understand it. Do you remember me and Draco fighting a lot more?"

Ron turned off the shower and sat next to Harry.

"You're my best friend. I don't want us to fall out. I'm close but I'll listen to what you have to say. Start from the beginning."

_It all started in our 5__th__ year. I was heading back to the common room when I came across Draco. He was standing by a window, looking out at the Quidditch pitch. He had a sad expression and something in me hurt to see him like this. I shrugged it off and was prepared to walk away but when I moved my legs took me over to him. He looked around. As soon as he realised it was me he came out with all sorts of abuse. I thought to myself 'fine, fuck you' and walked away. I was shocked when I heard him say to me "Wait." I stopped and just stood, looking down the corridor. I heard him walk up behind me. _

"_Potter… Harry… What was it you wanted?" I couldn't speak, it was so unusual for him to say anything like that to me and in a nice tone too._

"_I just wanted to see if you were ok. What's wrong?"_

"_I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."_

"_I can try." I faced him, realising how close I was. We looked into each others eyes for a while, not saying a word. _

"_I've been set a task to do. I'm so scared. I don't want to do it." I put my hand on his shoulder as some sign of comfort. He looked at it, it seemed that he couldn't quite decided what he was going to do. But what he did was more unexpected then anything I would have ever thought of. He kissed me. A spark shot between us. It was like someone had just turned on the lights and now everything was so clear. I kissed him back before I could think and we were soon in an embrace, kissing far too much. He came to his senses before I and we shook apart. He glared at me, looking furious._

"_You'll pay for that Potter!" _

_Weeks after that we argued more then ever. I remember you and Hermione asking me if everything was ok. I lied, naturally. I was worried. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell you too but I know now I should have. The year came to an end and I went home. Every night I thought of that moment and somewhere inside of me grew the love I have for him now. My conscious mind thought that it was just a fluke and that when I returned to Hogwarts everything would be ok. I was wrong. On the first day back I bumped into him. I could tell by the look in his eyes he had not forgotten. Before he could get out his wand I dragged him into a broom closet._

"_Get over it Malfoy."_

"_How dare you speak to me like that!"_

"_I'll speak to you how I wish. People are going to ask questions if we keep trying to kill each other so just forget and move on."_

"_Fuck you Potter." He walked out and stormed off in the usual Malfoy manner. I walked into the Great Hall, looked over at him with his friends. Pansy was all over him and my heart pained. I knew I was in love with him and yet I kept denying it to myself. You called me over. As I was eating I kept looking at him. I couldn't help it. Hermione noticed and asked me if anything had happened. I considered telling her but I killed the thought. I told her that me and him had words and left it at that. Weeks past and we carried on the same. _

_One night as I was walking back from Hadgrid's I saw him sitting by the circle of stones looking up at the stars. I sat next to him. He didn't say anything._

"_It's a clear night." I commented. _

"_It sure is. Harry… I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving." Again I was lost for words. Out the corner of my I could see him looking at me. I started to stand up when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. _

"_Please, stay."_

"_What's going on with you?"_

"_I'm under so much pressure and I can't tell anyone why. It's a huge secret. I can't deal with it. Last year, the thing with me and you didn't help either. All summer it played on my mind. I kept going over the kiss. I didn't understand back then why I did it… but now I do. I love you Harry."_

….

Draco paced his private room. He was scared about what would happen, what his family would think, his friends, the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord… He could never find out. He would use this as a tool to get Harry, to hurt him, to kill him. The grey-eyed boy worked himself up so much he trashed his room which ended in thousands of tears, cuts and bruises. He panicked. He didn't know what to do. He threw himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. **Come on Draco think, **he thought to himself, **How can I stop everyone from finding out? I could set my friends on Ron, keep him quiet. No, Harry wouldn't be happy about that. Fuck! FUCK!**

….

Harry finished off his recollection and the shower-room was silent. He didn't know what Ron would think or what he would do. His best friend stood and looked down at Harry.

"Don't worry mate. Everything will be ok." He left. Left Harry shivering on the floor. **What does he mean by 'everything will be ok'? Does it mean that he will deal with it and accept it? Or will he tell everyone? No! He can't! He wouldn't! Would he? **

**Harry dried and went back the dorm to get dressed. He attended all his lessons. Double Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Ron wasn't in any of the lessons and that made Harry feel dread. **

…**.**

**When Harry entered the Gryffindor Common room everyone's voices stopped and people looked at him. Harry could feel his face turn red and he rushed up to his room. In the room stood Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Lupin, Mad-Eye and Molly Weasley. He felt cornered and shocked. He knew instantly that Ron had told and by the reaction of everyone downstairs they all knew too, which meant that the whole school did. He wanted Draco.**

"**Harry," Dumbledore said in a calm tone, "Is it true what Mr Weasley tells us? Are you courting Mr Malfoy?"**

"**I.. I… what?"**

"**Don't be in fear Harry. Everything will be ok once we find out what spell Mr Malfoy is using."**

"**Spell? He isn't using any spell. We… we're in love."**

**Everyone in the room either turned away, looked concerned or hissed.**

"**Common symptoms of a love spell." Hermione said. McGonagall and Mrs Weasley agreed.**

"**What! No! I'm not under some stupid love spell. You know I'm smarter then that!"**

"**Harry dear," Mrs Weasley almost whispered , "If you are not under some love spell then why would you do this? Why would you court the enemy?"**

"**Enemy?" Harry could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't understand why they were all saying this. They couldn't have thought that it was a love spell unless someone gave them that idea. Ron.**

"**You fucking bastard Ron Weasley! What have you said?"**

"**Only what I have seen. Malfoy has you under a spell. He's using you. He'll deliver you to the Dark Lord. I'm trying to save you."**

"**You have no idea what you're talking about! You're in love, you know what it feels like. You should know that I'm not under some spell." "I'm afraid you are," said Dumbledore, "Harry, you are displaying all the common signs of it. We will help you though it. You are in denial because of it."**

"**Rubbish. Fucking rubbish."**

"**He's under orders from Voldemort. He doesn't love you. He's just toying with you. If you carry on the way you are then you'll be dead and all will be lost."**

"**Bullshit!"**

**Harry ran from the room. He heard the shouts and cries from the people who've betrayed him, telling him to stay. He had to find Draco. He ran down the Grand Staircase. Before he reached the entrance to the dungeons other Hogwarts teachers blocked the way. He made a sharp turn and ran through the wall, a secret passage way into the Slytherin Common Room. He sneaked pass the students and headed to Draco's private room. He found his lover, sleeping in a trashed room.**

"**Baby, wake up." Draco's eyes flickered a few times then he finally opened them.**

"**Harry… what's wrong?"**

"**What happened here? Did a hurricane hit?"**

"**No… I was angry that Ron saw us. I just got upset that everyone would find out and break us up."**

"**Erm…"**

" **What? What's happened?"**

"**I told Ron how me and you started. I though he understood. I got to my dorm and found everyone was there, telling me that I'm under a love spell and that you're going to hand me over to Voldemort."**

"**That's not true! I would never put you in any danger! I love you!"**

"**And I love you Draco!"**

**They kissed each other, losing themselves from everyone. They made love on the green satin sheets. No-one would ever know how close they were. Harry rolled on top and looked down into Draco's eyes. As they were grinding into each other Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione and Lupin burst into the room. For the second time that day they came apart from each other but both stayed in the bed.**

"**What is going on here?" Snape shouted angrily.**

"**Professor…" Draco couldn't say anything else. Everyone gawped at them, unable to understand what they were doing and why they were doing it. Dumbledore stepped slightly in front of everyone else.**

"**Mr Malfoy. Don't be scared. I understand that Voldemort has a powerful hold over his followers. However I am more powerful so I'm telling you, let Harry go. Give up this pathetic game."**

"**If you think I'm under orders from the Dark Lord, if you think I have Harry under a spell then you're wrong! I love him. He loves me! Deal with it."**

"**You're lying."**

"**I'm not."**

**Ron barged past and hit Draco. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at his best-friend's lovers face. **

"**Let him go you bastard."**

" **Weasley, you have it all wrong. He isn't under a spell. What we feel is real and nothing can make us stop feeling this way!"**

"**Fine, if you wont tell me freely then I'll have to… CRUCIATUS!"**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Due to many requests I'm going to write ONE more chapter of this story. I do not own any of the characters but I shall be using them for my own story line. Placebo have inspired me when writing this chapter. Enjoy._

_**Draco's body thrashed violently. He screamed so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. Harry tried holding him down. He called his name time and time again but he couldn't say a word. The anger, fear rose within Harry. He couldn't control himself. He jumped out of the bed and threw Ron down to the floor. He punched his best friends face again and again. Lupin tried to drag Harry off but nothing would work.**_

"_**HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIM! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU'LL BE PUNISHED FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! AND IF YOU'RE NOT THEN I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"**_

…_**.**_

_**It was a dark day, no sign of the sun. Wind blew through the trees, between the blades of grass, through Hermione's hair. She looked down at the gravestone, eyes filling with tears which rolled down her face. She placed the white roses by the lit candles and messages left by so many others. She'd lost the one person in the world she cared about so much. Ron approached her and put his arm around her shoulders.**_

"_**It will be ok. I promise you that."**_

"_**How? How will it be ok? My Grandmother is gone. You and Harry don't talk anymore. Everything is falling apart."**_

_**Ron pulled Hermione in close and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and traced her finger over the scar left on his face from a fight with Harry.**_

"_**You two came so close to killing each other. I thought I was going to lose you. Ron, why did you tell Professor Dumbledore that Harry was under a love spell? You knew he wasn't. We all finally know that."**_

"_**I thought he was. Really I did. Hermione don't give me that look. I was so shocked when I saw them… Perhaps I shouldn't have acted the way I did."**_

"_**I don't mean to make you feel bad but you do know you've ruined Harry."**_

"_**I know. I'd do anything to go back and change things."**_

_**Hermione took her boyfriends hand and they left the Graveyard. Ron couldn't stop thinking about the night that changed things forever…**_

_**Everyone was in Dumbledore's office. They were called their to discuss Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Once everybody had arrive Dumbledore rose from his throne.**_

"_**We've had some news, I don't really know how you'll take this but Draco Malfoy isn't under orders from Voldemort. Mr Weasley I'm afraid you had gotten it wrong. It turns out that Mr Malfoy and Harry do genially love each other. No magic has been used."**_

_**Lupin, Arthur & Molly Weasley, Professors Snape and McGonagall, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid were all silent. For weeks they had believed that Draco was going to get Harry killed. They had sent Harry away from the castle, separating him from his lover. Ron shifted awkwardly and unfortunately most of the people noticed.**_

"_**Ron?" asked Hermione.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**What have you done?"**_

"_**Me? Nothing."**_

"_**You're lying, you're ears are turning red."**_

"_**Fuck… Well… I…"**_

"_**JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"**_

"_**I've sent some people to attack Draco."**_

…_**.**_

_**Harry entered the Hogwarts grounds. He was glad to be back in the same place as the one he loved. It was a chilly night so he wrapped his cloak around him tight. The walk up to the castle seemed like it took forever. Hagrid's Hut was deserted so there was no chance for Harry to empty all his troubling thoughts onto anyone. As he reached the long bridge to the entrance he heard sounds of people laughing and someone beginning for their life. His feet began to walk in the direction of the sound that seemed to pain his heart. He walked through a patch of trees to a clearing where he saw a trio of 5th**__** year Gryffindors pointing their wands at a tied up and very scared Draco.**_

"_**BABY!" Harry raced over, casting spells at the other boys. They all fell back, lacerations covering their bodies. Draco was covered in bruises and a lot of his bones were broken. **_

"_**Baby! I'm so sorry this has happened to you." He took the gag off.**_

"_**Harry…" Draco gasped, "I've been so lost without you. I was going to come and look for you but they wouldn't let me out of the main part of the castle. I was going to stage a break out when I was attacked. I cant feel my feet." His shin bones were broken, he wouldn't be able to walk. **_

"_**I'm so tired Harry. Can I sleep?"**_

"_**No, wait until we get you to St Mungo's or the hospital wing."**_

"_**I just want to sleep. Hold me." Harry sat behind Draco, letting him rest in his lap. He held him tight. Draco's eyelids fluttered then closed.**_

"_**Baby?…"**_

…_**.**_

_**Ron and Hermione raced out of the castle, the teachers lagging behind. Their shoes clattering against the wooden bridge. Once they were by the circle of stones they looked around for any sign of the boys.**_

"_**Where did you tell them to go?"**_

"_**There's this clearing beyond the woods. We should be able to hear them. I don't understand why we cant."**_

"_**Lets just go. I hope we get there in time." **_

_**They shot through the tree's as fast as their legs would carry them. As they entered the clearing Hermione gasped and Ron felt horrified. Harry was on the floor with a battered and broken Draco.**_

"_**Harry!" Hermione joined his side, seeing if he was ok, if Draco was ok. Ron just stood there, looking at them. So many thoughts went through his mind. He couldn't believe how quickly he acted, how stupid he had been. Harry looked up at him, hate flooding into his heart, eyes and soul.**_

"_**You… You did this!"**_

_**Before Ron could say Godric Gryffindor Harry had cursed him. His body was instantly covered with bruises from the force of the spell but the major wound was a huge slash across his left cheek. It would scar.**_

"_**Stay away from me. And him. I never want to see you ever again!" Harry screamed into the night, full of fury, his poor heart breaking all over again. He held Draco in his arms, close to his body, rocking back and forth.**_

"_**Everything will be ok baby. I'll make you better, I'll make you whole again. I love you, more then anything, more than anyone. I'll never leave you again, never let you go."**_

…_**.**_

**Draco looked into the crib at his adopted son. He loved him with everything he had. He would let no harm come to him and he knew Harry felt the same. He picked up baby Zak in his arms and carried him outside into the sun. Harry was sat under a tree, holding The Tales of Beedle the Bard in his hand. His husband and baby sat next to him and they smiled to each other. **

"_**Right then Zak, let's educate you and daddy Harry on the stories of wizarding childhood."**_

"_**I think I'm going to enjoy this."**_

"_**I think you will baby."**_

"_**I love you."**_

"_**I love you too Harry."**_


End file.
